Harry Potter and the Magic Book!
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: [one shot] Harry finds an ancient magic book of unspeakble power!


A/N: Since I have not yet read HP book 6 at the time of this writing, having only read a page and a half (stupid bookstore goons!), things are only current until book 5. For the rest, I'm on my own. Please enjoy.

----------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Magic Book

By Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. (_sigh_) Neither do I own Slayers. I hope to someday own a valuable book franchise. Until then, I fanfiction.

----------------------------------------

Harry walked down Diagon alley, being careful to watch his back. With Voldemort now public, it was only a matter of time before his followers began more publicized terrorist actions.

Feeling like he was being followed, he risked a quick glance over his shoulder. A figure standing in a doorway aroused his suspicion. Hoping to throw him off, Harry entered a used-books store.

----------------------------------------

Tonks swore to herself as Harry entered the bookshop. _He must have seen me_, she thought as she went to look for another hiding place with a view of the store. Being in the Order in general- and around Molly in particular- had done wonders for her clumsiness, but her tracking and tailing skills still needed a lot of work.

Resigned, she set herself to wait for the-boy-who-lived.

----------------------------------------

Harry glanced out the window. Whoever he had seen, he was gone now.

Looking around the shop he had entered, he found it overflowing with tons of dusty, worn, and just plain ancient books.

"Hermione would have a field day here," Harry muttered as he glanced at the shopkeeper, who was asleep on the counter and so still that spiders had woven webs on him. If Harry hadn't checked to find out otherwise, he would have said the man was dead.

As Harry turned to leave, a book caught his eye. Strange and obscure books usually weren't his thing- that was Hermione territory. Still, curious, he picked it up.

After scanning the cover and skimming a few of the contents inside, his heart was racing. "Wow!"

Striding over to the shopkeeper, he shook him until he woke up.

"Excuse me," Harry said as the man blinked blearily. "How much for this book?"

The man looked at it. "That old thing? Two Knuts, and that's probably over pricing it."

"I'll take it," Harry said, barely containing his glee.

As the last Potter left the store with his new purchase, the manner of the shopkeeper changed radically. Giggling to himself, he- and the whole storefront of Mazoku Books- disappeared. No one even noticed.

----------------------------------------

Later, at Hogwarts, Harry pulled off his covers and, making sure no one else was still awake, grabbed his trusty invisibility cloak and Firebolt, opened the window, and took off towards the mountains, the book held securely under his arm.

----------------------------------------

Dumbledore was having yet another late night meeting with his staff of portraits when a distant explosion was heard coming from the mountains. All conversation stopped as the headmaster walked over to the window and peered out. A mushroom cloud was dissipating over the mountains yet again.

"Every bleeding night," one of the portraits muttered.

Dumbledore frowned with worry. This had been happening every night since the start of the school year. Whenever he sent anyone to investigate, all they found was badly demolished landscape. Whoever it was wasn't using the same location twice, so they couldn't catch him. Since the phenomenon was not coming closer to the school, his worry had ebbed slightly, but it was still there.

Especially since whoever was doing it was using magic that could be felt all the way from the school, and magic could seldom be felt farther than an inch from the wand.

----------------------------------------

A year and a half later….

----------------------------------------

Voldemort laughed as his trap spell imprisoned all the Ministry Aurors, the whole Order of the Phoenix, all his Death eaters, and the entire population of Hogwarts, Dumbledore included. Still laughing, he turned towards his opponent.

"Now Potter, it is just you and me. As it should be. As it was meant to be." The Dark Lord wannabe hissed.

Harry nodded, before smirking in a self-satisfied manner. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Come on, let's take this farther away. No point in having an audience if they don't live to tell about it."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, but followed the boy a ways away from the trapped people. Ever since the boy had blocked him out of their link, his reports had said that the brat had been acting stranger and stranger.

Coming to a stop a quarter of the way around the lake, still in sight of the prisoners but far enough that they wouldn't be reached by stray spells, Harry raised his wand in a mock salute and equally mock bowed to his archenemy. "One shall stand and one shall fall, Riddle. Good bye."

The Dark Lord wannabe hissed in anger, raising his own wand. "Prepare to die boy!"

Harry reciprocated. "You first, ugly!"

----------------------------------------

Hermione, Ginny and Luna watched as the love of their life fought against his worst enemy. Dazzling lights, bolts of fire and lightning, shards of ice and pure blasts of magic were exchanged as the two prophesied battled.

"Potter is dead, mudblood!" Malfoy junior crowed from his father's side. The junior Death Eater and the rest of his ex-Slytherin gang of Junior Death Eaters all laughed, certain of the Dark Lord's victory.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna proceeded to graphically tell them what they could do with themselves.

Meanwhile, one of the fighters fell to the ground.

"Observe, Weasly," Malfoy senior said over the teenagers insults. "The victory of the Dark Lord!"

Arthur proceeded to graphically tell Malfoy what exactly he could do with himself.

----------------------------------------

Voldemort fell to the ground in agony, still clutching his wand. Potter towered above him, his wand pointed casually at his enemy's heart.

"I am not done yet, boy!" Voldemort blustered. Waving his wand, he summoned what he had planned to use against Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes widened and he stepped back as a giant black dragon rumbled into view. With the last of his strength, Voldemort mounted himself on the creatures back.

"Kill him!" he hissed.

As the dragon charged, Harry raised his hand- the one, incidentally, not holding his wand.

"DEMONA CRYSTAL!"

The dragon crashed head on into the wall of ice and stumbled back, stunned.

Harry grinned a near unholy smile and, pocketing his wand altogether, cupped his hands and began to chant.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…"

On the dragons back, Voldemort's eyes widened in fear as he felt the raw power of the spell gather into being.

"…let the fools who defy us be destroyed by the power that you and I possess!"

----------------------------------------

The Death Eaters all cried in exultation as a huge, atomic level explosion detonated.

"Harry!" Hermione, Ginny and Luna cried, holding on to each other for support as they contemplated the unthinkable.

Dumbledore said nothing, but a smile that threatened to turn unholy played on his lips.

A few minutes later, a figure appeared out of the dust cloud, dragging a body behind it. There was silence as the Death Eaters waited for their master to return in glory.

Harry threw the body at the Death Eaters' feet as they recoiled. The body was nearly unrecognizable, burned nearly to a crisp. An expression of surprise and pure fear had been preserved on its face.

"Voldemort is dead!" Harry announced in the silence that followed. "Death Eaters, throw down your wands unless you want to join him. If you do," And Harry raised his hand and muttered something. A shimmering, formless black blade of pure chaos magic swirled into existence. "I will oblige you."

The Death Eaters looked at each other, and as one threw their wands at his feet as the rest of the prisoners cheered.

Ron, however, said, "Does anyone know how to get out of here?"

----------------------------------------

At the victory-slash-graduation feast, the room burst into cheers and applause so loud you would have thought a bomb had gone off as Harry entered the room. Even the staff was cheering. Even _Snape_ was cheering, and that only happened during cold days in hell.

As Harry raised his arms in acknowledgement, there was a chorus of "Speech, SPEECH, SPEECH!". At a gesture from Dumbledore, Harry relented. Striding to the podium at the head of the hall, he waited for the bomb, uh, din to die down.

"How did you do it?" one of the few remaining Slytherins asked, those who had stayed loyal to Dumbledore and the Ministry.

"It was all thanks to this book," Harry said, pulling said book out of the special holster he had for it at the small of his back. He never let the book out of his sight.

The whole hall stared at the book. The cover read "Spells Any Sorcerer Out To Save The World Should Know: Kill And Overkill by Lina Inverse."

----------------------------------------

**THE END!**

----------------------------------------

A/N: My third story! Whoo hooo! And complete at that!

Done in a little over an hour.

Please review, C&C welcome. Heck, even flames are welcome. That means at least it's being read, if not liked.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.

Harry with Lina Inverse Magic. Scary! (_shudder_)


End file.
